Episode 9095 (6th February 2017)
Plot The police search No.13 for illegal drugs. They're especially interested in Rosie and Sophie's luggage. Shona raids the cafe's bin to retrieve Lily's bunny. Phelan takes his drill back and frogmarches a terrified Seb and Faye over to No.11. Eileen wants the police involved but Phelan takes pity on Seb and makes him help rip out No.1's kitchen as punishment instead. Leanne surprises Nick with the engagement ring and gets him to propose. She says yes. Kevin admits to Sophie that he's in financial straits because of her medical bill and the fire. The police find a packet of powder in Rosie's case which she claims is tea sweetener. She and Sophie are arrested on suspicion of importing class-A drugs and questioned at the police station. Sinead does overtime at the factory alone and lets Daniel study there. Peter agrees to try for a baby with Toyah. Tyrone is incensed when Kevin accuses him of tipping off the police to get back at him. Rosie tells the police that her DJ boyfriend Antoine paid for the flight last-minute. Johnny tells Chesney that Sinead is doing overtime so she can take him away. Daniel shows Sinead a poem and likens her to the main character. She enjoys the attention. Rosie and Sophie are released from custody when the powder turns out to be sweetener after all. Sally passes on Rosie's makeup bag which the taxi driver left with Tim, which according to Rosie contains "homeland treats" Antoine packed for his mate Greg. Peter and Toyah hear from Sean that Nick and Leanne are engaged. Shona washes the bunny and returns it to a grateful David. Sophie makes Rosie open Antoine's bottle. They find drugs inside. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Police Officer 1 - Karl Haynes *Police Officer 2 - Ian Mairs *Custody Sergeant - James Mair Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls - Back entrance *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police search Rosie and Sophie's luggage; Daniel and Sinead make a connection at the factory; Leanne gives Nick another chance; and Eileen suggests Phelan should report Seb for theft. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,247,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes